Finding Love In Unexpected Places
by YukiSuki92
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are assigned a project in school. They work together and Naruto starts to fall for Sasuke. Does Sasuke fall for Naruto back? And whats this, Naruto has a secret admirer. Who is it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are assigned a project in school. They work together and Naruto starts to fall for Sasuke. Does Sasuke fall for Naruto back? And whats this, Naruto has a secret admirer. Who is it? Read and find out.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (more later on maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story**

**A/N: Hope you like the story. Please review. Thanks. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the bell rang, the empty hallway was suddenly crowded with students who had just finished their classes and were making their way to their next class. Among these students, there were the popular kids, the jocks, the nerds and the average students. The average students were the ones who were not popular and well-known, but they were not picked on either by the popular kids. That's why they were average.

Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were the three most popular kids in their high school. All three were excellent in their studies, great in sports but they only kept to themselves. They did not bother with other students that were trying to kiss up to their asses, they did not bother about the girls that wanted to be with them, they were always just by themselves but their mere presence in a room could make heads turn.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were the average students that were not always in the spotlight, but they had friends and still enjoyed their high school life, especially their senior year. The three friends were walking towards their next class, English.

As they were reaching their class and were about to enter, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara or as Naruto liked to call them, the three musketeers also stepped towards the classroom door. They entered the classroom first and since Naruto was walking in last, he held the door open for Sasuke to enter without the door slamming into his face. Sasuke nodded to the blonde and Naruto walked off to join his friends.

As Naruto got closer to his friends, he could hear them talking about Shikamaru's unexpected crush.

"You're just pretending, given the chance you want to jump in his arms and proclaim your love for him" Kiba said in his unusually quiet voice, because of the related topic.

"I told you, I'm not in love with him. I just said I liked him." Shikamaru said with his head resting on the table with is eyes closed.

"Same difference, Shika" Naruto said joining their conversations.

"I'm not even going to bother with the both of you" Shikamaru said, his lips barely even moving. He really was lazy.

"Not criticizing your choice Shika, but couldn't you have gone for someone less scary. Gaara is kind of scary." Kiba said looking over at the trio sitting by themselves in the back.

Just than Gaara looked up and his eyes locked on to Kiba's. Kiba quickly looked away and leaned down to whisper to Shikamaru "He heard me, and he's going to kill me"

Shikamaru just shoved Kiba away from him. When Kiba looked up to see if Gaara was still staring at him, he was looking at Shikamaru with a thoughtful look on his face. He than suddenly snapped his head away and continued to talk with his two friends in quiet, hush whispers.

"Fre-e-aky" Kiba said.

"Shut up, Kiba" Naruto and Shikamaru said together.

"Fine, I won't tell you about my great discovery than" Kiba said.

Naruto and Shikamaru took that as their cue to tease their friend, which they did until their English teacher Mr. Iruka Umino came in. He marked their attendance and told them that they are required to do an assignment, which he would tell them about later before the class ended. He than proceeded on with their English lessons as normal.

They finished their class fifteen minutes earlier to discuss their assignment they were supposed to do. It was actually an oral test for students to do in pair. But instead of just talking about a certain subject, they were supposed to speak on a certain type of culture or nation depending on what they pick.

"Okay, so you don't get to choose your partners, but I will. I will be going based on your names." Mr. Iruka said, ignoring the groans and complaints of the students.

Naruto himself wasn't too sure who his partners were going to be, but he knew it was not going to be his best friends. His family name was 'U' while theirs were 'I' and 'N' .They were nowhere near one another when it came to roll call. Kiba and Shikamaru weren't too happy abut the arrangement either, because they preferred doing their projects just the three of them, or alone.

Naruto was shocked when Mr. Iruka paired him up with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. When Mr. Iruka had said that, the majority of the girls in the class groaned and complained about wanting to be with him. Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke just as he looked up and their eyes met. Naruto just smiled a small smile at him and turned back his attention to the class.

Likewise, Shikamaru and Kiba were paired up with their other classmates. Mr. Iruka than placed a bowl with papers in it on his table.

"I will call your name, and you will have to come up with your partner and pick out a topic for your oral presentation. Might I also remind you that marks will not only be given for how you speak, but for also how creative your presentation is and also the contents of the presentation. Some of you might even have the same place, so obviously the pair with an interesting and knowledgeable presentation will get the highest marks"

Once Mr. Iruka was calling the peoples from the beginning of the list out, Kiba turned back to talk to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Psst dude, you got paired with the Uchiha man" he said to Naruto.

"I think he knows that Kiba" Shikamaru said.

"It can't be that bad right? I mean he is smart, maybe he could help me get a good grade" Naruto said.

"Or he can be a prick and make you do all the work and take the credit" Kiba said.

"Nah, he seems to be like the perfectionist guy, probably would want to do everything so it gets done right" Shikamaru said.

"I hope not" Naruto said. "I want a good grade, but I only want it if I actually contribute to doing something"

"Noble man, very noble of you" Kiba said turning back to the front.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Mr. Iruka said. Naruto who did not hear what the teacher said, had his hands folded on the desk and his cheeks resting on them dosing away.

Sasuke got up and walked towards Naruto's desk. He shook him a bit as he passed Naruto and continued to the front.

Naruto shot up in his seat, and when he saw Sasuke's retreating back, he also got up and walked to the front. He expected Sasuke to choose the topic of their examination, but instead he picked up the bowl and held it out to Naruto. Naruto just reached his hands into the bowl and picked out a piece of paper. He opened the paper and read what it said, he than passed the paper to Sasuke who read it and told Mr. Iruka what it was.

Mr. Iruka nodded. "So Sasuke and Naruto will be making a presentation on the Italian Culture." He said while writing something in his notebook. "Thank you, you may return to your seats"

Naruto and Sasuke returned to their seats while Mr. Iruka went on with the rest of the students. When the bell rung signifying the end of their class and the start of their lunch, everyone stood up and the majority of them walked to their partners for their assignments. Naruto too would have done the same, but his partner was already heading out of the classroom. Naruto sighed and turned towards his friends.

"Guess he is not doing to be corporative after all" Naruto said.

Shikamaru and Kiba's partners seemed to be making their way towards them.

"I'll go first and get us a table at the cafeteria" Naruto said turning and walking towards the classroom door.

When he stepped out of the classroom, he was looking down at the floor so he didn't see Sasuke leaning against the wall opposite of the classroom. He walked towards the cafeteria without taking notice of the raven-haired boy following him

When he was in a relatively empty hallway, with only a few students still hanging around their lockers, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. When he looked to his left he saw no one there. He than heard someone clear their throat to his right and he turned his head to look. He saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing next to him with a small smirk on his face.

"I think this is the part where I tease you about 'falling for that' " Sasuke said while making quotation with his fingers in air when he said _'falling for that'_.

Naruto laughed at that. This was Sasuke Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha making a joke? Or was he really teasing him?

"Yes well, I guess I'm as gullible as they get" Naruto said.

"So it seems" Sasuke said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about our assignment just now, but you had left the class" Naruto said.

"That was why I was waiting outside the classroom for you" Sasuke said.

"You were?" Naruto said rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Sorry"

"It's alright I still caught you didn't I?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, so ….. what do you plan on doing for the project?" Naruto asked. They were reaching the cafeteria by than, and the noises from inside could be heard clearly.

"I'm not too sure about that yet. That's why I thought we should discuss this" Sasuke said opening the cafeteria door and holding it in for Naruto to walk in.

"Would you be free after school today?" Sasuke asked.

"Should be. Why?" Naruto asked. He immediately went for his usual table at the cafeteria and Sasuke followed him.

"We could meet up after school and get started on this project or at least see what direction it is going in" Sasuke said also sitting down at the table Naruto was sitting in.

"Yeah that sounds fine" Naruto said. "Where do you want to meet up?" Naruto asked

"Do you have a car?" Sasuke asked

"Err… no" Naruto said, wondering why Sasuke wanted to know if he had a car. They seemed to have gone off topic. "But I have a motorbike"

"Did you bring it today?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head no. "Alright than, meet me at the entrance of our school" Sasuke said standing up.

"O-okay" Naruto said. As Sasuke left the table and headed towards another table where his two friend were waiting for him. Naruto watched him the entire way. When he turned back, he saw his friends also reaching the table he sat in.

"Why was he here?" Kiba asked as he sat down.

"Talking about our assignment" Naruto replied

"What'd he say?" Asked Shikamaru

"He asked me to meet him at the school entrance after school"

"I guess you wont be coming back with us" Shikamaru said.

"Guess not"

School passed uneventfully for the rest of the day, when the bell rang ending the day of school, Naruto made his way to the school entrance and said goodbye to his friends when they went to the parking lot and he went to the main entrance.

Naruto was waiting for 15 minutes and the school was almost empty by now. He was about to leave when a speeding sports car came to a screeching halt next to him. The tinted windows rolled down and Naruto could see Sasuke inside the driver's seat.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay" Naruto said. Looking closely at Sasuke he could see he had pinched look on his face, like he was in pain.

"I'm fine. It's just something has come up at home and maybe we could do this another day, if it's fine with you" Sasuke said.

"It's fine. I'll just go home" Naruto said giving Sasuke a smile and turning around to walk away.

"How?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto in his car.

"I'll take the bus" Naruto said looking at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"I'll send you" Sasuke said.

"I'm fine seriously, but thanks"

"Where do you live?"

"Bayside Villa" Naruto said.

"I'll take you there, it's on the way to my house" Sasuke sounding a tad bit impatient.

"Okay. Thanks" Naruto said getting in the car.

The journey was a quiet one, but it was nice. Naruto was giving directions to Sasuke once in a while.

"This is the street" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Which house is it?" Sasuke asked

"Erm…. The one with a big clustered garden" Naruto said. Sasuke pulled in front of a house with white fencing and as Naruto said a big garden.

The house was a bungalow, but it wasn't as big as a mansion that Naruto knew Sasuke lived in.

"You have a lovely house" Sasuke said. And he meant it.

"Thanks. And also for you know, the ride." Naruto said hand on the door handle.

"It's my fault for cancelling on you" Sasuke said "But, you're welcome"

"See you round" Naruto said stepping out of the car.

He watched Sasuke drive off before entering his house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there you have it. Please review, if I get a lot I will write a proper full story. Otherwise I will wrap it up in the next chapter. –smiles- **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are assigned a project in school. They work together and Naruto starts to fall for Sasuke. Does Sasuke fall for Naruto back? And whats this, Naruto has a secret admirer. Who is it? Read and find out.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (more later on maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story**

**A/N: Hope you like the story. Please review. Thanks. **

****

The following day in school, Naruto who had woken up late quickly ran through the hallways of his school to get to his class on time. He managed to get in class just as his teacher was shutting the door. He quickly made his way to his seat, and sat down with his friends.

"Hey, how was the meeting with your partner?" Kiba asked just as Naruto sat down.

"You mean Sasuke? We didn't get the chance to work on our project yesterday. Something came up with him" Naruto said.

"Hmmm, troublesome" Shikamaru said, and both Naruto and Kiba rolled their eyes at the typical response.

Throughout class, the three friends talked a lot and paid very little attention to their teacher. School than followed on as normal, Naruto did not see Sasuke at all until lunch time, when he saw a glance of the raven-haired boy leaving the cafeteria. The rest of school than went by in a blur. When the last bell rang, signaling the end of school, every dispersed, some going home and others staying back for their extra-curricular activities.

Naruto headed back with his friends, but before he could leave school, Sasuke stopped him.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Sasuke asked, his hand still holding on to Naruto.

"Sure" turning to Kiba and Shikamaru he said, "I'll see you outside soon"

"Okay" They said to him and walked off.

When Naruto turned back to Sasuke, he noticed Sasuke was in his basketball get-up and holding a basketball under one arm. "Whats up?"

"We need to start on our assignment, but I've got basketball practice and you're going back now, right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I am. But if you want you can come to my place later, and we will work on it than" Naruto shrugged in a whatever way.

"Alright, I think I remember the way to your house, but could I have your phone number just in-case"

"Yeah. Here let me key it in" Naruto said and took Sasuke's phone and punched in the number and handed the phone back.

"Alright, see you later" Sasuke said, and turned around and walked away.

Once done with that Naruto headed back to his friends, and got into Kiba's car.

"He's coming to my house to work on the assignmeant" Naruto said answering Kiba's question before he could even ask it.

The ride back home was spent talking about rubbish, and nothing important.

When Naruto entered his house, it was quiet, which meant his mum was in her study. Naruto's mum Kushina was a free-lance writer so she was able to stay home more with him. His dad was a business man. He was a CEO in a company, so it kept him quite busy, but to him family was the most important thing, so he made time for his wife and son.

Naruto, walked into his mother's study and saw her sitting at her desk. She looked up at him and smiled, gesturing for him to come closer. He plopped himself on the desk and gave his mum a kiss.

"How was your day at school dear?" Kushina asked.

"As good as school can get." Kushina smiled at her sons rather monotone response. "Mum, can Sasuke come over today to work on our school project?" Naruto asked his mum.

"Of course sweetheart. But may I know who Sasuke is?" His mother asked, while returning to her work.

"He was the one that dropped me off yesterday. We are supposed to be working together on this project for English. It is on Italian culture." Kushina 'hmmmed' is response. "Yes that sounds familiar, you were talking about it at dinner last night right?"

"Yup. Do you by any chance have any idea what to do for this project? Because I'm totally stumped for ideas. I don't want Sasuke to think that I'm a complete idiot or something when he comes over" Naruto said.

"Ohh" Kushina said with a upward lift to the end and a raised eyebrow.

"Mum" Naruto whined. Naruto was a bi, and his parents knew that, but they loved him regardless. If anything, they tease him more about it.

"Well, as for ideas, since you said this was a presentation, you can find information on the internet and instead of a presenting it in a book report form, you could cut and paste article, to make it more interesting. And for a fun approach, you can even make Italian food and show it to your classmates, let them have a bite maybe. Rent some Italian like outfits. You know, spruce it up a bit."

"Oh, that's a great idea. Maybe we could do that. Thanks mum" Naruto said almost jumping up and down.

"Great to be of help. Anyway, would your friend be staying for dinner maybe?" Kushina asked her son.

"I don't know. I can't exactly call him 'coz I don't have his number."

"Well I will make extras just in case." Kushina said standing up and kissing her son on the forehead before she left the room.

* * *

When the door bell rang, Naruto went to get it knowing it was Sasuke. "Hi. Come on in" Naruto said.

"Thanks" Sasuke said walking inside the house. "Nice place"

"Guess what? I think I know what we can do for our presentation. We can not only do some nice thing on Italian culture, we can make food and five in to them" Naruto said, sounding very excited.

Sasuke smiled "Sounds fun. We will probably get extra marks for innovation"

"Ok let's get to work then" Naruto said as he walked up to his room.

Almost three hours later, both boys were mostly done with their presentation. They had managed to put together a nice slide show showing the cultural background of Italy. Their best work was the amazing dances they compiled. Both boys never knew that the Italians had so many different types of dances.

"So, for the food thing, are we really supposed to cook? Because I know for a fact that I can't cook" Sasuke said looking at Naruto from his position on the floor.

Naruto, whom was lying tummy down on his bed, just grinned sheepishly. "The only thing I know how to cook is Ramen. And I know that is not Italian at all."

"Guess we will be ordering then. I know this place that makes good Italian food. Interested?"

"Yeah. They allow people to order?"

"I'm sure they will make some exceptions. We should go there first though , just me and you."

Naruto blushed lightly. "Yes. Ok, we shall"

Sasuke nodded, then pulled out his phone, while fiddling with it he asked Naruto "Tomorrow okay? Because I'm not free the day after, and our presentation is the day after that."

Naruto nodded his head. "Tomorrow is okay"

"I'll pick you up around seven, is that okay?"

"Yes. Ok. But you don't have to trouble yourself, I could find a ride myself"

"It's no trouble" Sasuke said in a final way.

Naruto got up from his bed and looked towards Sasuke who was also getting up. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He blurted out suddenly.

Sasuke chuckled. "It's alright, I would rather not trouble your family"

"It would be no trouble at all" another voice said, accompanied with a shock of blonde hair like Naruto's.

"Hey dad!" Naruto said. "This is Sasuke"

"Hi Sasuke, so my wife has prepared a wonderful meal, so why don't u stay and join us"

Sasuke just nodded his head. When Naruto's dad left, Naruto started tidying up his room and Sasuke called to inform his parents where he will be.

That dinner was the most enjoyable thing Sasuke had ever had in his whole life. There was talking and laughing and when Sasuke had to leave, he was honestly so very hesitant to even move.

However, as Naruto's whole family stood outside their door waving Sasuke off, he was very very contented. Looking at Naruto's sunny smile, all he could wonder was 'what have I been missing out on'

****

**Yikes! That could have gone better. Erm…. Review okay? And I will write more. :) hahah … **


End file.
